Una última Vez
by queonda
Summary: El tiempo pasó, y la vejez es algo inevitable. Krilin recuerda su pasado, extrañando todo eso que lo hizo feliz alguna vez. Pero su amigo vendrá una vez más. Hay cosas inevitables, y la muerte es una de ellas. Todo en algún momento, debe acaba. One-shot


**Okey, acá les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió hoy a la mañana. Para los que siguen la historia "misterioso pasado", tranquilos, ya les voy a traer su historia, déjenme tiempo e inspiración necesaria.**

**Me costó escribirla porque... bueno... no sé. Ah, y esto no es YAOI, no, ¿ok?**

**Disclaimer: DBZ pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a Toei animation (estamos esperando al 2013 solo por ustedes), al igual que los personajes.**

**Disfruten, queonda.**

* * *

El sol que se reflejaba en el agua alumbraba la arena, tiesa y amarilla como ninguna otra. Los peces tropicales, daban vueltas por la orilla del mar, calmo como ningún otro dia. En todo Kame House, ningún sonido se escuchaba, las risas que habían estado en el pasado ya no estaban, las peleas fuertes que esta había presenciado hace mucho tiempo que no se preacticaban, y las personas que habían estado en algún momento allí, habían desaparecido, sólo teniéndoselos presente en la memoria.

Guerreros habilidosos habían pisado la casa de gran maestro Roshi, de los cuales ahora sólo quedaban pequeños objetos olvidados, al igual que los recuerdos preciados, unicos y jamás olvidados. El clima nostalgico era común en esos días de tranquilidad,en los que las hazañas volvían a la mente y generaban una cierta felicidad y pensamiento de que eso jamas podrían ser repetido. Era algo pesimista ese pensamiento, pero solía recordar lo heróicos que todos habían sido alguna vez, cuando esos tiempos de juventud los había hecho cometer locuras hasta llegar a arriesgar su vida por eso.

Mientras caminaba por esa playa, no podía evitar pensar en el paso del tiempo. La forma en la cual los días pasaban, alejando los momentos de acción con cada hora que se llevaba el tiempo, caprichoso e imparable. Sus piernas estaban adoloridas, producto del último intento de entrenamiento que había intentado llevar a cabo, cinco días atrás. Ahora sabía como se sentía su maestro, aunque aún así el viejo actuaba como todo un joven pervertido. Pero ese no era su asunto, no en ese momento.

Llegó hasta la orilla del mar y se sentó, mirando el horizonte. Siempre que hacía eso, los recuerdos de su pasado le llegaban, pero no le importaba, esos momentos eran en los que había sido realmente feliz. Desde el día que había llegado a Kame House, todo pasaba por sus ojos vidriosos. Pero sin derramar lágrima, habían sido momentos preciosos, y como todo lo bueno, no dura para siempre.

Krilin apoyó sus manos en la arena, sintiendo el viento en su cabello emblanquecido por la edad. Esa situación le recordaba a la última vez en la que había visto a su mejor amigo, Goku. Jamás había dejado de serlo, y esperaba con ansias cada día el poder verlo de nuevo. Ese chico siempre había sorprendido a todos, reapareciendo de la forma mas inoportuna y con nuevas aventuras.

Pero él ya no estaba para aventuras, y su cuerpo no podría soportarlo. Además, ya era un hombre de una gran familia, con sólo decir que ya era bisabuelo se sentía más viejo todavía. Pero, por lo menos había logrado lo que toda su vida había soñado, poder tener una gran familia. Y su objetivo principal, tener una hermosa esposa, estaba cumplido. Luego de eso, siempre había sido feliz, y aún por el hecho de que ella no lo hubiera dejado aún con el paso de los años que chocaban y arrastraban todo objeto de valor o belleza, deteriorando el cuerpo de las personas, pero no su alma.

Aún recordaba la osadía que había cometido sólo unos años atrás, luego de despertar y dejar de sentirse como el mismo de siempre, luego de mirarse al espejo toda la mañana, luego de entender que los años habían pasado y que ya no le podía otorgar todo lo que quería darle a su esposa.

_-debes irte-_ le había dicho él, abriendole a ella la puerta cuando pasaba cerca. Sin rodeos, pero meditándolo todo el tiempo que fue necesario.

-_¿por qué?_- le dijo ella, confundida y ofendida.

_-Ve y busca algo mejor. Ve y sé feliz, porque yo ya no puedo darte felicidad. Busca a un hombre joven, capaz, y que pueda darte todo lo que quieras sin hacerte llorar._

Se habían quedado mirando uno a otro, él con seriedad y determinación, ella simplemente con tristeza y aún confusión. A Krilin le había tomado mucho tiempo el poder decidir qué hacer, pero le había parecido que eso sería lo mejor. Sabía que A18, por ser un androide, no envejecería, y a él le deprimía pensar que ella estaba atada a un viejo, sin la movilidad ni facilidad para la lucha de antes. Siempre había temido el momento en el que se daría cuenta de cuánto había cambiado a diferencia de su esposa, y cuando ese día llegó, la única forma para enfrentar ese problema era dejarla ir, no quería tener de prisionera a una persona, evitándole ser feliz y vivir la vida. Sabiendo que si seguía con él, no viviría el resto de su larga vida con emoción, tal y como ella tendría que vivir. Le abrió la puerta, y haría lo que sea para convencerla de ser libre.

Pero ella negó cualquier pensamiento que él pudiera estar teniendo, al parecer ella también esperaba el día en el que su esposo notara la diferencia de edad con respecto a su cuerpo. Intentó convencerlo de que ella lo seguía amando, sin importar el tiempo, y que lo acompañaría hasta la muerte, pero él permanecía terco. Sabía que todo eso era sólo consolación, era todo lo que las parejas se decían cuando pasaban cierta edad. Ella lo amaba de verdad, y él lo sabía, pero como dice el dicho, pensaba en esos momentos, "si lo amas, déjalo libre. Si te pertenece, regresará". Lo aplicaría como una teoría cien por ciento segura. Pero él no quería verla volver, sólo quería asegurarse de que una sonrisa estuviera en la cara de la bella androide por el resto de sus días, y sabía que ella sufriría si seguía con él, lo vería decaer hasta morir definitivamente.

La muerte no lo asustaba, la había vivido muchas veces, pero el dolor que generaría en su familia era el peor martirio, y si veía a A18 feliz, con o sin él, de todas formas estaría feliz, aunque ella no le perteneciera.

Ella, en esos momentos, lo abrazó, aunque él permaneció frío y fuerte, aunque por dentro se derrumbaba. La obligó a irse, hasta llegando al límite de golpearla sólo para que pasara el umbral de la puerta. Obviamente, ese golpe había sido como una mosca golpeando una pared, pero aún así ella se fue. No pudo resistir, y a los dos días estaba otra vez en la casa. Krilin no encontraba más formas de pedirle perdón, y aunque ella las aceptaba todas, él parecía como si eso no fuera suficiente.

Ahora, sólo recordaba ese momento como algo loco del pasado. Sólo le interesaba vivir el presente, ya que su futuro había pasado, y el pasado mismo sólo era un recuerdo.

No podía evitar sentirse extraño. Algo dentro de sus entrañas le indicaba algo que él no entendía, pero no le dio importancia. Sólo pensaba en su hija, que vivía en la capital con su esposo, un buen chico. Le habían cedido la casa a Marron para que armara su propia familia, mientras que ellos habían vuelto a Kame House. La tranquilidad de Kame House no se comparaba por nada con el desastre de la ciudad. Por eso jamás se había ido de la casa de su maestro, era tranquila y nadie la perturbaba, además de los aliens y gente que quería eliminar a Goku, pero eso hace mucho que no pasaba.

Ahora sólo podía mirar el horizonte y pensar, aguantando las ganas de pelear que recorrían sus brazos. Si peleaba terminaría quebrado, y no le convenía a su avanzada edad. Sólo recordar podía, sólo eso.

Escuchaba a alguien que lo llamaba repetidamente, pero no le hacía caso. Además de que le costaba el doble levantarse, si era su esposa se acercaría y simplemente le diría lo que necesitaba. De pronto, las olas dejaron de moverse, y ahora todo era calmo, el viento no soplaba, las plantas no se movían. Los peces ya no se encontraban y parecía que los sonidos se habían extinto.

Krilin cerró los ojos, sintiendo la nada misma envolverlo por completo. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y volvió a abrir sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, 18?-Preguntó el hombre sin voltearse. Al no recibir respuesta, le insistió para que hablara. Ni una sola frase se escuchó. Luego de unos minutos, decidió voltear.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y su boca se entreabrió, produciendo sonidos sordos. Se levantó bruscamente, sin siquiera sentir dolor, y retrocedió unos pasos hasta sentir la arena mojada ensuciar sus pies. No podía creer lo que veía, pero esa sonrisa brillante, y ese cabello despeinado le mostraban la realidad.

-¡Hola, Krilin!- lo saludó su mejor amigo, Goku. Krilin se acercó a su amigo y lo miró desde varios lados, Goku sólo miraba los movimientos de su amigo con curiosidad, moviéndose y sintiendo como si tuviera algo raro encima. Si Krilin miraba su costado, él también lo hacía e intentaba buscar el problema en esa zona.-¿qué pasa?¿¡qué tengo!?- se puso nervioso y comenzó a sacudirse.

-Na...nada, Goku. Goku...¡GOKU!- le llamó Krilin, haciendo que el nombrado le prestara completa atención.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pense que ya te habías ido. O acaso no estabas...¿muerto?

-Je je, pues algo así. Vengo a visitarte, Krilin. Me permitió venir, después de que insistí al escuchar que te nombraba.¿Qué te parece si entrenamos? Una sola, una pequeña lucha nada más. Una última vez, ¿Si?

Krilin estaba emocionado. Además de que ahora estaba con su mejor amigo, podía entrenar. Pero debía explicarle que, por la edad que cargaban sus hombros, no podría mantener una buena lucha. Aunque, con el simple mirar de los ojos azabache del inocente sayan, se arrepentía. Así que sólo arremangó sus pantalones y se puso en posición de lucha.

En sus brazos corría la emoción, en sus piernas el nerviosismo, pero en su alma latía el fuego que lo incentivaba a luchar, al igual que su amigo, al igual que todos los guerreros Z en su época dorada. Cuando lanzó la primer patada, sintió sus extremidades volar. La segunda fue más rápida, y sumamente ligera.

Mientras más se desarrollaba la pelea, más libre se sentía. No podía evitar sonreír, al igual que su mejor amigo. Parecía como si la juventud que habían sabido disfrutar nunca se había extinguido por completo. Era de la forma clásica, sin Ki ni golpes de energía, sólo con las manos y las piernas. Varias risas se dejaban escuchar de a ratos, sumándole diversión al asunto.

Entonces comenzarona moverse torpemente, golpeándose las caras con cachetadas y colocando la pierna para que el otro rodara pro la arena. Mandaban manotazos al aire, sin intención de golpear, sólo de divertirse. Hacía tanto que no se divertía de esa forma, la única que Goku podía generar con su única presencia.

De unos golpes, ambos cayeron de sentón al suelo, de frente al mar. Se reían mientras miraban el horizonte, hasta que el silencio y el aire cálido volvió a encerrarlos en la nada misma. El mar, calmo e inamovible, parecía un espejo que reflejaba el alma. Krilin miraba a Goku, había algo raro en su ser. Goku sólo miraba el horizonte, pero el ex-pelón sabía que estaba por decir algo importante. Lo conocía lo suficiente, por algo era su mejor amigo.

-Krilin- le dijo Goku, luego lo miró a los ojos.- Necesito tu ayuda

El adulto mayor se extrañó-¿en qué? te ayudaré con lo que quieras.

-Es que... no sé cómo volver... y ... sólo tú puedes acompañarme.

Krilin volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Le encantaba Goku, sobre todo por su forma sutil de decir las cosas, siempre de la forma más inocente e inherible posible. Él estaba acá por una razón, sólo él era el indicado para estar ahí en ese momento. Él único mensajero que quería, ese era Goku.

La verdad del tiempo le golpeó el rostro. Ya era hora de "acompañar a Goku". Era la forma menos esperada, pero la más deseada. Una felicidad lo invadió interiormente, sin saber de dónde venía ni por qué estaba, pero se sentía bien. Se levantó del suelo, y Goku hizo lo mismo con rapidez.

-Espera que le aviso a mi esposa- le dijo Krilin. El sayan asintió mientras el otro se acercaba a la ventana que llevaba al living. Asomó su cabeza y llamó a A18, con un tono diferente, más relajado y tranquilo. Roshi dejó de prestarle atención a la televisión y lo miró. Sus anteojos brillaron, mientras su seriedad mostraba su sabiduría. 18 se acercó al ventanal.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Tengo que irme

-¿A dónde?

-Lejos... debo acompañar a un buen amigo. Nos vemos luego.- Él sonrió con tranquilidad. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo miraba extrañada mientras él se alejaba de la ventana, por el lado derecho. Puso su mano en la mejilla, aún estaba tibia. Por alguna razón, sintió angustia en su interior, pero no hizo caso alguno, pero quedando hipnotizada mirando la nada misma.

Él comenzó a caminar a la par de Goku, cruzando la pequeña playa. Los recuerdos comenzaron a desaparecer de su mente, dejando sólamente los importantes. La llegada a Kame House; el primer y último beso a A18, al igual que noches que pasó junto a ella; el nacimiento de su hija; conocer a los guerreros Z y la primer y última pelea junto a Goku. Aunque eso pasaba por su mente, no pensaba en ello. Sólo se ocupaba plenamente en Goku. El verlo ahí, caminando junto a él, era todo lo que necesitaba. Su único verdadero amigo, con el que había compartido tantos torneos, tantas peleas por el mundo. El único que no lo había rebajado sólo por ser pequeño, sólo él.

Ahora sólo caminaba, con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Y...¿ qué hay en el lugar al que vamos?-preguntó Krilin, sintiendo como si su ser cambiara.

-Uf... de todo. Cualquier cosa que quieras, excepto buena comida. Todo parece saber a basura, pero además de eso todo es genial. Hay un gran espacio para realizar grandes peleas, y el tiempo no pasa, entonces las peleas duran mucho tiempo. Cuando lleguemos, ¿una pelea más?

-mhmm... por supuesto.-"el tiempo no pasa...eh..." pensaba el ahora pelón en conjunto con su antiguo Gi naranja- Y el que gana, se queda con un pastel de crema batida, ¿qué te parece?

-No me ganarás esta vez, Krilin.

Krilin asintió. Se había equivocado, lo bueno en realidad duraba para siempre.

* * *

**Niño bueno con fetiches, te lo dedico. Si lo lees ya sabes...**

**espero que les haya gustado el estilo. Es corto, pero no lo suficiente como para ser un drabble.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
